Entre tantas cosas
by nilenka1
Summary: En esta historia con Yuri, romance, acción y fantasía. Los protagonistas vivirán cosas muy intensas cosas que no les van a gustar y otras que sí, esto está fuera de canon, algunas escenas se ajustan a las películas otras no y es mi primer fic y no sé cómo hacer un resumen. Llego la hora. ¿Dije que tenía Yuri cierto?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes tampoco, solo lo escribo por diversión.

* * *

Capitulo 1.

El frio entraba por todas partes, lo que resulto en que ella despertara, intento abrir sus ojos lentamente para impedir que no se incomodaran con la luz de la ciudad, todo esfuerzo fue en vano, en realidad ya debería haberse acostumbrado 2 meses en la misma ciudad soleada, si soleada pero indudablemente fría por las mañanas, las madrugadas y las noches. Dentro de toda las ganas que tenia de seguir dormida le sería imposible en especial por que hoy le te tocaba entrenamiento especial, ser vela te genera llevar un estilo vida muy exigente, sin olvidar la tradición familiar, el código de vestimenta el código de comportamiento y el control por sobre todo el control, debe aprender a controlarse, alimentarse de la energía sexual de la gente no era algo fácil, por eso mismo cuando despierta su esclavo, debían ir a la ciudad secreta de las velas para aprender el legado. Se levanta y camina por la mansión debe ir a tomar desayuno, en la mesa dos chicas ya estaban sentadas esperando 5 espacios más en la mesa 4 para otras velas en entrenamiento una para su mentora, su abuela, en un par de minutos más se juntaron todas, cuando se disponía a colocar algo de fruta la seria señora interrumpió.

-Antes de empezar debo informarles que en un par de minutos más llegar una chica nueva así que creo que lo más apropiado seria esperarla.

En un segundo la señora había colocado otro lugar en la mesa, Fleur dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada, ¿Quién podría ser? Las velas eran extremadamente raras y más aún después de que en el tiempo del señor oscuro, las habían casado por ser consideradas impuras. Estaba segura que conocía casi todas las familias velas quien podría ser. En ella el esclavo no había despertado hasta hace tres meses poco después de cumplir 17 como solo era un cuarto vela, su abuela había pensado que tal vez su nieta no tendría esclavo, pero resulto a pesar de que se despertó bastante tarde era muy poderoso por eso le costaba bastante controlarlo. Al ver una figura entrando por la puerta entrecerró los ojos.

-Gabriel?- dijo con una cara de asombro

-Si- dijo su abuela- Gabriel, por favor acompáñanos a desayunar.

El destino sí que no era justo su pequeña hermana había despertado a su esclavo más rápido que ella misma. Venia mirando el suelo con las mejillas medio sonrojada y tomo el lugar que se encontraba vacío, todas comenzaron a comer más menos en silencio el desayuno que era tan temprano hacia que todas fueran casi zombis. (como habrá sido) se preguntaba Fleur, ella recordaba perfectamente como se había despertado el de ella… estaba con su madre visitando Londres caminaban tranquilamente cuando ella comenzó a darse cuenta que los chicos la miraban descaradamente, no es que a ella no la miraran nunca, es decir ella es una chica hermosa delgada pero no en exceso pelo largo rubio brillante, facciones delicadas, pero esto era distinto, mientras caminaban empezó a sentir algo extraño no solo los chicos ahora las chicas, y de un momento a otro todo el mundo en el lugar, viéndola comentando sobre ella, sobre lo hermosa que era, con mirada lasciva, ella se asustó mucho, su madre que tardo unos 5 segundos en reaccionar la tomo del brazo y corrieron a un lugar donde no las pudieran ver fue difícil por que todo el mundo se detenía de lo que estaba haciendo para verla un par de automóviles se detuvieron, y Fleur iba sintiendo como si pudiera contralar a todos, embobando a la gente y la sensación se hacía cada vez más agradable hasta podía sentir que se hacía más hermosa cada parte de tu cuerpo se sentía perfecta y solo tenía ganas de ¿dominar?, ¿controlar?... antes de que todo se saliera completamente de control su madre le grito.

-Fleur mírame, Fleur!... que haces… Fleur respóndeme…. Vámonos de aquí

Antes de que Fleur pudiera protestar o decir algo, su madre ya las había aparecido en la mansión Delacour, al llegar inmediatamente su abuela hiso aparición en la sala.

-¿Fleur?... o esto es maravilloso tanta energía tanto poder.- Fleur solo miraba a todos un poco confundida, por aparecer de repente y un poco enfadada por que la habían sacado de donde deseaba estar realmente, o eso creía.

-Mamá, dale un respiro, acaba de darle una "probadita" a más de 100 personas

-¿Una probadita?, ¿espera 100 personas?, ¿en la calle?, respondió su abuela abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Si bueno una leve probadita no es como que se haya comido a alguien en plena vía pública pero hay que hacer algo creo que habrá mucha gente confundida en Londres.

-O mi nieta estoy tan feliz pensamos que no eras una de las nuestras, despide mucha energía, ¿cómo fue?, ¿Qué reacciones provoco?, controlo a alguien? .– Si no fuera por su edad y por qué no era debido, su abuela estaría saltando de felicidad por todas partes de la mansión. ella solo la miraba e intentaba centrarse, hasta que cayó en el hecho de que era lo que estaba pasando. Eso era su esclavo había despertado, se sonrojó con fuerza al darse cuenta de que había hecho que más de 100 personas habían sentido es clase de cosas por ella, mas por el hecho de que ella los había prácticamente obligado.

-Mamá…. –volvió a replicar Apolline- no te pongas de esa forma con la chica no ves que esta confundida. Y Fleur aunque no hubiese despertado tu esclavo serias de igual forma parte de nuestra familia y del legado familiar ¿cierto Madre?- dijo esto dándole una mirada fría a su madre.

-Si … si por supuesto… y dime Fleur como fue que sentiste… cuéntame te centraste en alguien, y no te sonrojes que lo que sucedió es totalmente normal y debes enorgullecerte de eso.

-Bueno….. ósea yo.. –miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, le energía, la sensación de cada una de las persona ahora que lo analizaba podía saberlo que es lo que sentía cada una de ellas.- … creo que los podía sentir…- dijo poniéndose aún mas roja- es decir yo… podía …. Quería controlarlos a todos….

-Te digo que eso no es razón de vergüenza Fleur es maravilloso….-fue interrumpida por Apolline-

-Maravilloso pero peligroso casi se matan unas chicas en un auto.

-¿se cruzó un tipo?

-No Madre creo que Fleur tiene efecto en hombres y en chicas… por igual.

-El mismo poder en ambos?... magnifico que poderosa eres, hay pocas veelas que tiene influencia en chicas y es muy ínfimo. Yo creo que hoy mismo me la llevo a la ciudadela estamos empezando vacaciones y espero que cuando terminen pueda controlarlo.

-Mamá, porque no la dejas procesarlo además si bien estoy de acuerdo con que tiene que aprender tengo que decirle a su padre.

-Hey esperen ¿tengo que ir? ¿no hay otra opción?... se reirán de mi tengo 17 años no se supone que esto debí haber pasado por esto hace unos 5 años, estará lleno de niñas, madre no me obligues..

-De eso ni hablar tienes que aprender control Fleur.

-Pero son niñas pequeñas no estoy en edad para hacerlo.

-Podrías lastimar a alguien y si te transformas de un momento a otro?.. no Fleur debes ir. Yo le aviso a tu padre

-Esta dicho vamos Fleur,

-Pero no debería empacar o algo Abue

-Ya empaque tus cosas mientras hablábamos…

Y de esa forma Fleur termino en aquel lugar técnicamente en contra de su voluntad. Y era cierto solo eran niñas pequeñas la mayor a parte de ella tenía 14 y todas habían adquirido técnicas de control bastante rápido. Para ella era más difícil todo era de hecho explosivo, ósea era mayor y estaba atrasada con respecto a las demás, ahora había llegado su hermana mucho antes que ella, su hermana tenía 12, por el rojo de sus mejillas tenía que contarle como fue para ella seguramente no tan vergonzoso como para ella pero ya vería.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter no me pertenece, el universo tampoco, ni sus personajes. Hago esto por pura diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Hacía calor por más que lo quisiera no podía seguir más en la cama, se levantó, arrastrando los pies hasta en dirección a la ducha…

Eso te pasa por estudiar hasta tarde… por dios estamos de vacaciones Herm.

La respuesta para la pelirroja solo fue un –MMrrr- era todo lo que la castaña podía proveerle a su amiga, y era cierto todo era su culpa, pero los libros que le presto McGonagall eran demasiado entretenidos, muchos los había que tenido que leer más de una vez para comenzar a entenderlos ya que eran libros muy antiguos y de magia avanzada o criaturas mágicas, también habían algunos de historia y pociones. Cuando ella tomaba uno no podía detenerse, era como una adicción y el día anterior habían tomado uno mientras los chicos y Giny jugaban Quidditch y no pudo detenerse hasta mucho después de que todos estuvieran dormidos.

-Chicas ¿Qué hacen?... ya bajen a desayunar

-Si Mamá, ya bajamos Herm, esta zombie otra ves

-Herm estas bien?

-Siiiii señora Weasley.. – dijo la castaña desde la ducha, con pocas ganas y mas en un murmullo-

-Querida no puedes hacer esto todas las semanas, te estas haciendo daño deves dormir bien. Lo saves.. tu madre confía en que cuide de ti estas vaciones.

-Lo siento señora Weasley… estoy bien deveras una siesta en la tarde y se me quita.

-No tiene caso mamá, si Herm fuese vampiro, leería libros las 24 horas del dia y moriría de inanición..

-Te escucho Giny.

Ya estaba lista para desayunar ella dio gracias a Merlín, por que la ducha le haya dado algo más de energía, era la segunda vez en esa semana que le sucedía, pero no es que estuviera mal después de todo, todos hacían lo que a ellos les gustaba en vacaciones y a ella le gustaba aprender. Ya en el desayuno ella miraba detenidamente la montaña de comida que estaba sobre la mesa en la que los Wesleys, comían con entusiasmo hasta Persi que parecía más entretenido en el profeta que en la comida estaba ingiriendo sin ni darse cuenta uno tras otro panquesito de vainilla con chispas de chocolate. Ella todavía no se podía acostumbrar a eso siempre que miraba la comida como que se le iba quitando el hambre.

Debes comer Hermione no seas tímida ya eres parte de la familia.

Si señora Weasley. -Tomo sin muchas ganas un panquesito.-

Nuevamente todos estaban afuera esta vez les dio por explorar el lugar Herm, que no tenía muchas ganas fue literalmente arrastra por Giny a caminar por el lugar, estaban subiendo una colina muy bella llena de pasto verde y largo que reflejaba ondeantemente el sol. El viento era muy agradable ya que hacía calor al llegar a la sima Herm se lanzó de espaldas a la sombra que daba el árbol.

-Ok… no puedo más, ya salí de la casa, no me hagas seguir caminando.

-Herm…Herm…Herm…- dijo con un tono de falsa desaprobación- deberías hacer más actividad física solo mírate como estas después de una caminata de 15 minutos.

-Vamos Giny, solo un momento- dijo haciendo un puchero-

-Jajajaja está bien hazme un lugar-sentándose al lado de ella.

Los chicos no estaban cerca, y el ambiente estaba tan tranquilo que al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione ya estaba completamente sumergida en el mundo los sueños.

Era un barco grande e imponente y ella se encontraba justo en medio de el, estaba repleto de sombras cada una más aterradora que la otra, pero ella no tenía miedo, mira hacia un lado y un hermoso lobo la acompañaba, tampoco le temía es mas de daba seguridad, era un lobo blanco con algunas manchas grises mas bien plateadas unas olas comenzaron a golpear el bote se movía y las sombras se acercaban, mira otra vez y el lobo estaba herido intenta protegerlo pero el lobo le muestra los colmillos. -Tranquilo- le dice, se acerca y mira su herida era en un costado.

\- HERM…. HERM….

-Que?¿quien?- dice Hermione un poco aturdida

-Te quedaste completamente dormida, te estaba contando sobre Ron y sus peculiaridades y tu ni me escuchabas.

-Lo siento Giny – dice ligeramente sonrojada- sabes que no dormí nada ayer.

-Si te duermes ahora en la noche no podrás y de nuevo "te leerás un libro para dormir"- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Muy bien. Muy bien, entonces háblame de algo entretenido si no me volveré a dormir.

-Yo pensaba que hablar de mi hermano era lo suficientemente "interesante" para ti.- la castaña le dio un golpecito en la pierna.

-De que estas hablando eso fue hace mucho lo sabes, ya no me gusta nadie

-Si como no, no me digas que ahora te gustan " **gustan** " tus libros.

-Idiota como me dices eso. Eres una pervertida Giny no todos estamos pendientes solo de esas cosas, hay cosas mas importantes. – dijo algo sonrojada-

-No soy una pervertida, tu eres una anormal, como es posible que tengas 15 años y todavía no hayas besado a nadie

-Eso no es raro, es normal, estoy esperando a la persona adecuada

-Muy bien Grenger, como es el chico adecuado para ti

-Bueno emm no se atractivo ¿?.. inteligente por supuesto… culto..

-Vamos no me mientas, como es atractivo para ti, pequeño, alto, -musculoso, atlético, moreno, asiático, rubio… tal ves …. PELIRROJO…

-A Giny, no sigas con eso no me gusta tu hermano…. Bueno no ahora…-dijo como un susurro- más bien no se no lo he pensado Giny, como atractivo tu sabes.

-No, no lo sé, porque atractivo para alguien puede ser horrible para otra persona, solo tienes que ver cómo ve Luna a esos medimagos de revistas.

\- Jajajaja está bien… la verdad es que no he pensado en eso, no se atractivo….

-Guau has encontrado algún chico atractivo?

-No lo sé Giny supongo que alguno

-Dime nombres

-Mmm… que tal Cedric?

-Diggory… es muy lindo, pero no me tienes que preguntar, te gusta?

-No me molestaría que el me diera mi primer beso, pero solo si también le gustara leer como a mi.

-Ya lo entendí todo quieres un trio con tus libros es todo lo que te importa.

-Giny!. – eso fue el punto final de la paciencia de la castaña así que le cayó a cosquillas a su amiga- ahora tendrás lo que mereces

-Haaa… Herm…. Ni te creas que no me defenderé- en ese momento Giny intento tomar el control, pero las largas prácticas de Quidditch le jugaron en contra, y las dos terminaron rodando colina abajo, hasta caer a los pies de Harry y Ron.

-Hey chicas no se peleen

-Yo le apuesto a Herm- dijo Harry

-Harry!,- dijo la castaña- llegaste te extrañamos mucho este verano, como fue que te dejaron salir antes… aunque el colegio habrá tarde.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente una pelirroja sonrojada, quitándose las hojas de la ropa y el pelo.

-No les dije que empezábamos después, y listo.- se quedó mirando a Herm, como con intriga-

-Que es lo que pasa Harry- miro con cara de preocupación por la mirada que le estaba dando el chico.

-Nada es… que … se que moriré por esto… pero Herm.. eres la viva imagen de una bruja de película de ciencia ficción.- termino de decir mientras hacía ademan de huir, mientras la castaña se percataba que estuvo durmiendo en el pasto y la humedad le había dejado el pelo irreconocible, sin olvidar la caída que le había llenado el cabello de ramitas y hojas.

-Esto es todo tu culpa reacciona mirando a Giny.- en ese instante los tres chicos huyeron de ella riendo a carcajadas.- den gracias a que no tengo mi varita.- dijo terminando de sacudirse las hojas, no los alcanzaría, estaba demasiado cansada para correr así que decidió volver a la madriguera para bañarse y tomar una siesta tranquila.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes, al escribir esto no recibo ninguna retribución monetaria, lo hago solo por diversión

* * *

Capítulo 3

El encuentro.

Gabriel.

No podía creer que es lo que había sucedido, su padre estaría molesto con ella, su madre y su hermana la molestarían por el resto de vida, y ahora esto, por supuesto tenía que entrenar y solo quedaba una semana para clases, lo más probable seria que tendría que tomar un descanso de eso, porque su abuela no le permitirá salir sin controlar totalmente su poder.

-Hola Gabriel… tienes que contarme como fue- se escuchó desde la puerta

-Ni lo pienses, jamás se lo diré a nadie, además debes prepararte para entrenamiento- dijo sin mirar a su hermana

-Vamos soy tu hermana mayor puedes decirme cualquier cosa, además más vergonzoso que lo mío, lo dudo.- dijo sentándose al lado de su hermana

-Tal vez eso sea cierto… pero no quiero hablar de eso realmente Fleur...

-Está bien… no te presionare pero tú sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa… ya me voy, tengo entrenamiento especial ya sabes abuela se volverá loca si no avanzo algo esta semana

-Ni te imaginas todo lo que hablan de y tu gran "poder", esta todo orgullosa, pero no dice nada cuando mi madre pregunta si ya lo tienes bajo control.

-Lo sé… es que no puedo, solo no puedo…además no quiero estar aquí, se supone que iríamos a Londres juntas las tres y pasa todo esto, ya no quiero estar aquí…

-Vamos no es tan difícil de controlar… lo difícil es que no te atrapen dentro de una casa donde hay veelas…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿tú ya lo controlas?..

-Hace algún tiempo, pero solo estaba jugando con el… un poco

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-No quería venir aquí tampoco…. Además le dije a madre y abuela que no lo tenía totalmente bajo control

-No me digas que... ¿tu ya has?… ósea eres muy pequeña!

-No Fleur, no lo hecho nunca, por eso se cómo controlarme… solo estaba jugando un poco con el libido de alguien, me gusta que hagan lo que yo quiero – lo dijo sonrojándose-

Colegio

Ya era el primer día de colegio, la llegada de los nuevos alumnos y el clásico sombrero seleccionador, ya habían puesto a los alumnos en sus respectivas casas, la cena había acabado y los diferentes alumnos estaban en sus habitaciones.

Todo era más menos un caos en la sala común de Gryffindor, todas hablando de los alumnos de los otros colegios, y por supuesto Hermione que intentaba leer un libro cerca del calor de la chimenea, pero se la hacía imposible con tantas voces, tomo su libro se disponía a ir a las habitaciones de chicas, cuando se encuentra con McGonagall

-señorita Granger necesito hablar con Ud.-

-si profesora. Dijo algo intrigada, no había hecho nada malo, por lo menos no todavía y estaba segura de que habían destruido todos los giratiempos así que no sabía que podría ser.

-No me mire así señorita Granger, no es como si viniera a expulsarla o nada.

-Lo siento profesora… (dijo sonrojandojandose levemente)…

-Sígame...

Sin salir de la torre la chica siguió el camino que le mostraba la profesora hasta llegar a un gran cuadro…

-Me imagino que sabe Ud. señorita Grenger donde estamos.

-Esta es la habitación de prefectos, ¿cierto?

-Si esta es su habitación señorita Grenger, esta será su responsabilidad desde ahora, y esta su habitación privada.

La chica podría haber expresado sorpresa, pero la verdad era más que lógico que este cargo fuera de ella desde este año, ya que el anterior prefecto se había graduado en año anterior y la mejor opción definitivamente era ella, tan correcta y con impecable registro escolar. No es que fuese soberbia ni nada, pero de los Gryffindors ella era quien más destacaba en ese aspecto, también podría haber sido Giny pero era más pequeña y la verdad, a pesar de tener mucha habilidad y que las clases se le hacían relativamente fáciles, ella no le dedicaba para nada el tiempo a sus estudios a así que tampoco destacaba tanto.

-¿No está contenta con la desicion que tomamos señorita Grenger?

-No para nada, todo lo contrario, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa.

-La profesora no le creyó a su alumna nada así que decidió mostrarle la habitación para que la viera.-

-Este año necesitaremos más control de los alumnos ya que los alumnos de otros colegios estarán rondando por aquí también. La dejare aquí para pueda ver su habitación.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron al ver la habitación. Esta podía competir y ganarle a cualquier habitación suite de hotel de 5 estrellas internacional.- veo que le gusta, sus cosas como se imaginara ya están aquí. – la profesora dejo a su alumna contemplando su nueva habitación, sonriendo por el agrado evidente que esta había tenido al mirar la nueva habitación.

La cama, el escritorio, el librero hechizado para tener conexión a la biblioteca la dejo más que maravillada. Todo era perfecto era como en sus mejores sueños. Ya no tendría más que hechizar las cortinas de cama para no perturbar el sueño de sus compañeras al leer de noche, podría leer todo lo que quisiera, y devolver los libros en su habitación. Todo era fantástico.

Herm entro a la ducha después de poner en orden el escritorio, tenía la nesecidad de colocar las cosas de una forma más eficiente. De pronto recordó que no había escrito a sus padres escribió rápidamente una carta miro la hora era ya un poco tarde pero bueno la lechuzeria estaba de camino en su ronda después de todo tendría que hacer una ronda ¿no?... no hay que decepcionar, se dijo así misma y tomo la carta, se puso su capa y comenzó a caminar.

Caminar por los pasillos del colegio de noche era algo tranquilizador, todo estaba tranquilo y una brisa fría se podía sentir. Nada, ningún chico o chica por allí, se imaginó que todos estaban en las salas comunes o en las habitaciones hablando de las vacaciones. Ella estaría en lo mismo se dijo…no, no lo estaría ya que había pasado todas las vacaciones con Giny, y Harry también llego después, así que nada estaría en la cama leyendo… esos sueños otra vez, se atrapo pensando en esos extraños sueños… ¿cuál será el motivo de tantos sueños absurdos e intensos?. Ya estaba en la sima de la lechuzeria y podía ver claramente como una chica estaba tranquilamente acariciando a un hermoso ejemplar gris, se acercó.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Era una chica rubia alta con los ojos azules y el cabello ligeramente rizado. Le caía sobre los hombros con gran elegancia.

-Espero correspondencia por supuesto, ¿qué más haría aquí?, el acento de la chica era inconfundible, era francesa así que ya sabía de donde había salido

-Ha!, eres de aquel colegio, mira las reglas en este colegio son bastante estrictas con respecto al horario en el que los estudiantes pueden andar por allí.

-Pero tu igualmente estas aquí e….

-Granger, Hermione Grenger, prefecta de la casa de Gryffindor, tengo autorización para estar patrullando a estas horas, por si algún estudiante como Ud. Se les olvida las reglas.

-También tengo una autorización si quiere puede verla señorita Grenger… mi nombre es Fleur Delacour, y estoy en último año, no es Ud. muy joven para ser prefecta? - Dijo mostrando el pergamino firmado por Madame Olympe Maxime.

-Estoy a dos años de salir pero soy la mejor alumna y la premio anual de Hogwarts.- dijo sonrojándose levemente por ser considera una niña

-Bueno señorita Grenger, me retiro, espero que pueda entregar ese pergamino.-dijo apuntando al pergamino que tenía en su mano.

-No es lo que Ud. cree…. ya se había ido, elegantemente salía de la habitación. Había sido descubierta, sus intenciones de enviar una carta a deshora. Algo en aquella chica la irritaba, tal vez era su elegancia que de una o de otra forma le hacía sentir como si la mirara en menos.

De camino a la torre de Ravenclaf, Fleur comenzó a ver cosas que se le hacían un poco desconocidas

-Podría asegurar que esa estatua no estaba allí. Malditas escaleras.

Todo se movía en este colegio, estar lejos de su familia en momento como ese además de que sus amigas y familia le habían animado para que fuese campeona de Beauxbatons, debían haber estudiantes más avilés sin dudas.

-Señorita Delacour se ve confundida sin dudas- ahora le tocaba a ella ser interesante aunque su pequeño instinto de maldad se vio totalmente opacado por la cara de confusión de la francesa, en realidad estaba perdida y algo le preocupaba.

-Es que todo se mueve en este colegio.- dejo escapar de sus labios, he inmediatamente se recrimino mentalmente por eso.

-No pasa nada, al final te acostumbras, te acompaño a la torre Ravenclaf.- dijo sonriendo un poco, una sonrisa bastante sincera con la cual esperaba consolar un poco a la chica. Ella recordaba muy bien lo que se siente estar en un lugar tan diferente a su hogar.

-Está bien…. Lo siento por lo de antes Sta. Granger.- casi como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos se dijo.

-No pasa nada… también me toco llegar a un lugar muy diferente al comienzo. – caminaron en silencio un rato.

-No le diré a nadie sobre el pergamino.- dijo y ese instante la castaña casi se atraganta con su propia saliva

-No es como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto tampoco… estaba de paso… y de todas formas debía patrullar…. Y… gracias….- dijo mirando al suelo y sonrojándose un poco.

-Está bien no le diré a nadie que Ud. no hizo nada incorrecto esta noche…- mientras no podía evitar reír un poco por la cara tan tierna de la castaña, y su obsesión por dejar en claro que no había ningún delito. Algo en las palabras de Fleur la serenaron bastante y la incomodidad del momento desaparición en un instante y a pesar de que la francesa reía, esta risa era bastante tranquilizadora.

-Creo que ya llegamos Fleur, pero con sus risas dudo que recordara el camino de regreso.

-No importa… siempre puedes encontrarme y orientarme Sta. Granger creo que no la distraeré más de sus deberes como prefecta.

-Si ya es bastante tarde yo también debo ir a mi dormitorio, nos vemos en el castillo luego.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes, al escribir esto no recibo ninguna retribución monetaria, lo hago solo por diversión

* * *

Capítulo 4

Confundida

Y así camino hasta la gran puerta de la sala común, respondió a la pregunta y camino distraídamente hasta la mesa donde se encontraba su hermana.

-¿Y tú que traes Fleur?

-A… nada… bueno me perdí...

-¿Cómo que te perdiste?, tu memoria nunca falla…

-No sé, solo me perdí… aunque no importa ya estoy aquí

-¿Cómo volviste?

-La prefecta, premio anual de Gryffindor- dijo como imitando a la castaña- me mostro el camino de vuelta

-Hoo…

-Me regaño sabes… tuve que mostrar el pergamino…

-Ho!, usaste el pergamino, nunca lo usas

-Si no tuve otra opción

-Algún día eso no te va a funcionar hermana, cuando mi madre descubra que usas mis trucos para evitar castigos

-No pasa nada, además porque se enteraría, yo sé que mi hermanita jamás le diría. O todos se enterarían lo malévola que eres en realidad, y te imaginas la furia de mi abuela si no me reporto.

\- Primero no soy malévola, yo creo que si tienes una habilidad debes usarla. No aprovechar tus habilidades sería incorrecto no crees? Y segundo, toda la razón, ser sorprendida usando trucos no es tan horrible como no enviarle respuestas a abuela.

-Me alegra que seas mi hermana sino me darías mucho miedo mujer. Jajajaja, a veces suenas como ella sabes, ustedes dos la herencia familiar… nuestros poderes… blablablaba. Jajajajaja- dijo Fleur imitando a su abuela.

No sabía que le molestaba más, tener que dormir en una habitación desconocida o que no le hubieran dejado dormir en la misma habitación que su hermana. No era justo que las dividieran por grados, eran familia y después de todo estaban en un lugar desconocido. No podía dormir tenía una extraña sensación, había algo que la incomodaba así que decidió levantarse y mirar un rato por la ventana, por lo menos la vista de esa torre era magnifica, el lago reflejaba las estrellas.

-Tal vez este lugar no sea tan malo después de todo.

Todo el mundo corría por todos lados, estaban admirando el cáliz, todo era un alboroto, sus amigos también lo estaban. Y ella estaba allí preguntándose porque todo esto parecía ser tan importante para todo el mundo, ni que fueran los TIMOS.

En eso lo vio, Viktor Krum,.. Era su idea o este se le había quedado mirando un lardo tiempo. Que extraño, no seria que ella lo estaba mirando a el demasiado.

-Mi hermano también mira a Viktor con esa cara.

-GINY… - miro a la chica con evidente desaprobación.-

Así atractivo… súper intelectual… yo digo que si le damos un libro se lo come..

-Jajajaja.. quien sabe a lo mejor le gusta leer… no juzgues a las personas por su apariencia..

-Claro, claro, como si yo estuviera mirando fijamente a la promesa del futuro del Quidditch.

-No es así Giny… dijo ligeramente sonrojada

-Mira si no fueses Hermione Granger , te diría que lo invites a salir porque creo que te devuelve la mirada… eso o está preocupado porque lo miras

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?... viene para acá.

El chico se acercó un poco a Herm y le susurro algo. Su amiga estaba atónita. Hace solo unas semanas que habían entrado a clases y Viktor estaba susurrándole cosas al oído. Esto era la dimensión desconocida. El chico salió tranquilamente por la puerta sin que nadie más solo Giny y Herm se dieran cuanta del suceso.

-Sierra la boca Giny…

-¿Qué te dijo Herm? Es que debes decírmelo

-Que te sostuviera la mandíbula Giny… y…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso que te sostuviera la mandíbula, porque si, el quiere verme luego, en la biblioteca donde me ha visto antes.

-Pero que…

-Jajajajaja te ha troliado un poco, al parecer te ha escuchado… jajajajajajaja creo que me ha visto estudiando en la biblioteca un par de veces… si le gusta molestarte, me agrada…

-Hey… iras?

-No sé, creó que sí. o sea bueno, igual debo ir después de todo. Te dejo Giny

Al otro lado de la habitación salía Fleur después de haber arrojado su nombre al cáliz.

-Hey hola.

-Hola… parase que ahora te ubicas mejor en este lugar.

-Sí, Sta. Granger, ha pasado tiempo de eso ya

-¿Vas a la biblioteca?

-Si tengo que estudiar y prepararme para la competencia.

-Mmm.. competirás..- Herm no puedo evitar el descontento en sus palabras.

-Si mi familia me "anima" a hacerlo.

-Haa… espero que te vaya bien

-Creo que la están esperando Sta. Granger… le gustas, yo sé lo que digo…- esto último se lo susurro discretamente al oído. – nos vemos después Sta. Granger.

-Dime Hermione..- le dijo justo antes de que Fleur se perdiera en la -biblioteca, dejando a una muy sorprendida Hermione

-Así te llamas Granger… yo soy Viktor Krum y te he visto leer en la biblioteca muchos días. ¿me repites tu nombre?

-Hermione Granger, un gusto conocerte Viktor, por eso me veías en la sala del cáliz.

-Me parece que era mutuo Herg..mi..o..ne.., pero si te reconocí de aquí puedo acompañarte en tu lectura un poco.

-Jajajajajaja- la poca habilidad del chico para pronunciar su nombre, le hizo un poco de gracias- Supongo hoy solo transcribiré algunas cosas en un pergamino- El semblante duro del chico había desaparecido y le transmitía tranquilidad.-

Buscaron una mesa donde ella siempre se sentaba al fondo de la biblioteca donde se encontraban los libros que nadie leía. Esto le gustaba mucho a Hermione ya que podía estudiar con tranquilidad, ningún alumno se pasaba por allí. Hermione coloco sus cosas y las ordeno obsesivamente como siempre… ella tenía un "sistema", para todas las cosas y para esta en particular tenia meticulosamente calculada la posición correcta para la tinta, la pluma los pergaminos y el libro, su concentración se vio detenida por una pequeña risa.

-jajajajajajaja estaba a punto de decirte que no te preocuparas por mí y hicieras lo que tenías que hacer, pero me doy cuenta de que eso no fue necesario.

-Ho, lo siento, me olvide de que estabas aquí por un segundo.- dijo sonrojada.-

-No pasa nada, ya te he visto hacer esto antes.- dijo mientras acomodaba el libro en la mesa, en el lugar exacto donde ella lo iba a colocar, saco un libro y se sentó a un lado.- como te iba a decir antes, cuando termines podemos hacer algo.-

-Si claro...- la chica salió de su congelamiento, mientras se debatía si debía o no seguir con lo que tenía hacer, o hablar con Viktor. Bueno lo primero son los estudios se dijo mientas se sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a trabajar.

-Hey sabias que desde hace media hora lees un libro de magia negra muggle.

-¿Qué?!... – dijo mientras miraba detenidamente la portada del libro

-Jajajajajajaja…. Lo siento no puede evitarlo no has pasado ninguna página desde que llegamos. ¿Por qué vienes tanto a la biblioteca si no lees?

-Ok. He sido sorprendido…jajajaja.. bueno la verdad en un principio venia por qué. ejem… no se cómo decirlo sin que suene pretencioso

-Para estar solo... Te entiendo muy bien generalmente vengo aquí para escapar de la gente si puedo..-

-Si bueno esas chicas de primer año me siguen a todas partes… y después te vi y la verdad me gustas mucho Ger… . rayos …..

-Jajajaja, Hermione… ¿de verdad?... - Pregunto sonrojada-

-Claro… sí, ¿porque no? si eres muy bella e inteligente- se sonrojó mas.- ósea yo sé que no nos conocemos, pero ¿te gustaría que si?, déjame invitarte a caminar al jardín.

-¿Más tarde?

-Si, ... me parece bien.

-Te veo en una hora Granger.

-Claro eso es más fácil cierto. Jajajajaja adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes, al escribir esto no recibo ninguna retribución monetaria, lo hago solo por diversión

* * *

Tomo sus cosas, las guardo y se fue rápidamente a su habitación. El chico le había parecido bastante interesante, a pesar de que siempre se veía serio e incluso un polco intimidante. Le pareció todo lo contrario, lo encontró simpático e interesante. Al entrar en su habitación dio un pequeño brinco del susto al ver esa imagen sentada en su cama.

-¿Cómo es que entraste a mi habitación?

-Percy me dijo como… ¿qué es lo que sucedió?

-Hola Giny, si, estoy bien, si ya termine mi tarea...

-Nononono… no me harás esto, me dirás como te fue con Viktor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Alguien te vio entrar en la biblioteca con él… ¿Le ayudaste con su tarea? ¿Ya se besaron? ¿Se casaran?

-Ok, detente allí, primero que todo, solo hablamos y si me dejas ducharme con tranquilidad es posible que salgamos a caminar en un rato.- al decir esto se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Ya está!, esa es mi confirmación, tú te metes a la ducha y yo te escogeré algo de ropa.- después de empujar a su amiga a la ducha se quedó cerca del armario pensando.-

-Muy bien creo.. ya está… TE DEJE LA ROPA EN LA CAMA ME VOY… HOY ES TU DIA HERM…-

-Pero que … mm no es tan mala idea tampoco.-sobre la cama se encontraban unos jeans negros y una polera gris bastante sencilla, paro a ella le gustaba mucho como le quedaba, así que solo termino de secarse el cuerpo y se puso el resto de la ropa.

* * *

Las vistas de Ravenclaf si eran muy bellas, pero no eran para nada esperanzadoras en el momento que Gabriel se enojaba, y estaba enojada, se podía ver su seño fruncido apenas entro a la sala común.

-¿de qué me olvide ahora?

-Desde que llegamos a este colegio no sabes ni donde están tus clases

-Aquí empezamos otra ves

-Me tuve que aguantar tremendo sermón de Abuela porque no le has mandado lechuza… debes hacerlo cada dos días recuerdas.. y claro como yo estaba en mi clase Dumbledore me encontró a mí, y a mí me llevaron a la oficina…

-Menos mal, te quiero hermana, eres la mejor sabias

-¿No olvidaste tus clases?

-No solo necesitaba leer un poco para el campeonato…

-Has estado muy extraña Fleur, me preocupas, no será que te ha sucedido otra vez lo del verano ¿cierto?, tal vez no fue buena idea engañar a abuela.

-No Gabriel – estaba enojada, era definitivo- no me ha pasado, y como te dije, lo tengo bajo control.

-Abuela dice que es porque solo somos ¼ veela y que…

-Sé que es lo que dice abuela…¡ por dios! no ha sucedido nada estoy bien y no he descuidado mis obligaciones….. ahora me voy..

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-Y te crees que abuela se quedara tranquila solo con gritarte a ti, me quieres gritar a mí y es probable que aún este en el castillo, y por eso me largo de aquí.

-Hey espera….

* * *

Estaba decidida, no quería estar allí en ese momento, sintió culpa por gritarle a Gabriel, desde el instante que se dio la vuelta para salir. Si… la menor no tenía la culpa, no todo era culpa de ella, de su maldita herencia, si tan solo fuera normal, si tan solo no fuera todo tan complicado. Camino en dirección al lago, pateando piedritas imaginarias todo el camino, pensando en cómo poder manejar todo sin decepcionar a nadie. - Maldita genética, maldito juego de los tres magos, maldita ramita en mi pelo... - todavía maldecía, dos horas después de vagar por los alrededores del colegio, pensó en descansar un rato en una roca que estaba allí - Maldita roca húmeda, maldito Viktor y las ganas que le tiene a Hermione Granger. ¿Qué? O diablos, están aquí mejor me retiro no tengo ganas de ver como esos dos se "conocen"-. Fleur decidió que debía salir de allí lo más rápida y sigilosamente que pudiera. Pero como la roca en la que estaba sentada era una maldita, después de ponerse de pie, cuando iba a irse se le enredo en el pie y cayo de bruces en un arbusto.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo se Her..mi..one..- la caída los alerto a ambos, Viktor inmediatamente volvió a su semblante serio y se colocó entre Hermione y el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

-Espera, parece que alguien se cayó… ¿hey estas bien?- le dijo a la chica que se levantaba con dificultad

-Si gracias Sta. Granger .- dijo al fin mientras se sacaba las hojas de la ropa

-A… Fleur, seguro estas bien .- después de ver que era ella dejo la postura defensiva que tenía -

-Si lo estoy gracias Viktor

-¿No es muy tarde para entrenar? dime Hermione

-Si bueno tampoco es temprano como para estar afuera Hermione. .- esto último hiso sonrojar a la castaña, y molestar a un poco a Viktor, pero las dos chicas rieron y se disolvió la tención.-

-Estábamos por volver al colegio, Fleur ¿nos acompañas?.- la chica miro a Viktor, el chico de verdad parecía sincero y asintió.

Los tres caminaron un poco en silencio en dirección al castillo, cuando estaban a mitad del camino el profesor de Viktor apareció y le pidió ir con él, como no le quedo de otra, se excusó con ambas chicas y se retiró.

Los jardines eran hermosos y el ambiente se tornó algo incómodo, ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien porque

-…Viktor es más interesante de que lo que imaginé.. – le dijo Fleur, pensando un poco, en la forma protectora del momento de su caída-

-Su profesor fue bastante estricto con el – dijo sonrojada evadiendo el tema totalmente-

-A lo mejor no le gustamos

-¿Por qué?

-¿No lo sabes? el cumplió condena en Askavan y se salvó de tener más años porque delato a otros mortifagos.

-Aaa…-miro al suelo – es porque mis padres son muggles… - una lagrima cayó al suelo- y a ti ¿por qué? Delacour es un apellido muy respetado está en el ranking de familias distinguidas.

-¿No lo sabes?- dijo alejándose lentamente como evitando hacerle daño-

-No soy solo bruja soy una Veela, para ellos solo soy una criatura mágica no humana, un ser al cual esclavizar para sus viles propósitos.

-Guau yo te veo muy normal, ¿qué te hace diferente? .- Fleur se alejó de forma rápida pero no tan lejos como para que Herm no pudiera tomarle una mano, y se sonrojo ligeramente-

-Bueno… primero me siento algo ofendida por eso de la normalidad segundo, no sé cómo podría explicártelo es un tema delicado para mí,

-Puedes confiar en mi Fleur…


	6. Chapter 6

Ustedes saben Harry no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, hago esto solo por diversión.

Bueno me quede sin editora así que es más difícil para mí subir los capítulos, lo he estado editando yo misma pero no es lo mismo, cualquier cosa me lo dejan en los comentarios, espero compensar todo este tiempo de demora.

Gracias por sus comentarios siempre los tomare en cuenta. Además que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

CAPITULO 6

-Está bien.. bueno de todos modos igual puedes ir a leer un libro y encontraras de que se trata… - Fleur se acercó lentamente sin soltar la mano de Herm. Se sonrojó un poco. Dudo por un instante pero no se detuvo del todo.- Se que esto será muy raro para ti, pero creo que esta es la mejor forma de que entiendas que es lo que hago y lo que puedo hacer, pero necesito saber si confías en mi porque no quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras.

-Yo confío en ti - Fleur en se veía muy concentrada, a Herm de pronto le dieron ganas de besarla. Y Fleur se acercó lentamente y Herm la beso suavemente en los labios. Hermione estaba sorprendida en un comienzo pensó alejarse pero no lo hiso.

-¿Lo notaste?, fue diferente... –Le dijo después de dejar de besarla, podía que ver Hermione ponía sus dedos en sus labios y se quedaba pensativa-

-O sea…. Estuvo bien creo. .- ese comentario provoco que Fleur se riera un poco.-

-No me refiero a eso, digo que como que no tenías opción, no podías evitarlo.

-Bueno… esto….- muy sonrojada otra vez…- yo no.. no es como si tuviese algún punto de comparación de eso…..

-A… a lo siento mucho.- Fleur dio un paso atrás cayendo en cuenta de que le había robado su primer beso.

-Bueno no importa tenía que suceder en algún momento.- dijo mirando a Fleur y dedicándole una sonrisa tierna.- pero bueno cual es el punto de todo esto.

-Sí, bueno... es diferente… yo quería besarte pero hice que tú lo hicieras, tú me besaste, ¿alguna vez pensaste de esa forma en mí? Bueno si lo hiciste igual no pasa nada no es como que te esté preguntando…. Joder…

-Jajajajaja, primero ¿querías besarme?, dos no creo que no he pensado de esa forma en nadie. No voy por la vida pensando en cómo seria besar a la gente que me rodea… jajajaj..- ahora Fleur estaba sonrojada.-

-¿Qué?... no quise decir eso… ósea lo que digo…

-Ya entendí Fleur, haces que las personas se sientan atraídas por ti.

-Sí... en parte no te explicare el resto no de esta forma…

-Jajajaja. Me parece justo eso. Tranquila no pasa nada… acepto por el hecho de que nunca me había planteado que mi primer beso podría haber sido con una chica. – dijo con más afán de que la rubia dejara de sentir e culpa más que nada.

-Jajajaja bueno es algo tan normal en nuestro mundo que se nos olvida que en el de las brujos comunes no si se dé muy a menudo.

-Creo… puede ser….

-Podemos hacer como nunca sucedió, yo diría que, no cuenta con poderes Veela.

-Sabes no huyas ahora tienes responsabilidad en el asunto. Suenas como esos chicos que dicen que con alcohol de por medio no cuenta.

-Muy bien Sta. Grenger tomare responsabilidad, dígame cuando debo ir a hablar con sus padres para definir el día del matrimonio…

-Jajajajajaja.

Y así entre unas cuantas risas más caminaron hasta al castillo. Hermione abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró inmediatamente con la mirada inquisitiva de Giny..

-¿Cómo fue?

-¿Cómo que Giny?

-Tu cita… cuéntamelo todo

-Yo bueno no fue una cita nos juntamos a hablar, queríamos conocernos

-Y te gusta? .- sonrojo automático

-A decir verdad si, el me gusta…

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, lo sabía no eres el ser asexuado que decías ser

-¿Qué?, solo te digo que me gusta, es muy tierno, me llevo a caminar y conversamos de muchas cosas interesantes como de su país de mi mundo y de su incapacidad de pronunciar bien mi nombre… y es muy protector… y se tuvo que ir antes de que terminara nuestra cita.

-¿Te dio tu primer beso o no?

\- Mmm… sobre eso… es un secreto…

Hermione molesto a su amiga un poco más negándole la información que le solicitaba. Más tarde cuando estaba sola se puso a pensar detenidamente en lo que había sucedido. Como cuando llego a la entrada del colegio la que daba al lago y allí estaba Viktor con unos pantalones negros y un jersey tejido a mano gris y blanco, se veía muy bien y relajado no con aquel semblante que siempre tiene para los demás, se dijo a si misma que esta forma de ser era solo para ella, pero luego se recrimino a si misma –que egocéntrica eres Granger-. No podía ser un mejor momento para salir era una tarde preciosa, el ligero viento hacia mover las hojas de los árboles de una manera muy agradable por lo tanto aunque se quedaran en silencio por momentos no había incomodidad alguna porque eres un silencio agradable y relajante. El chico le dijo muchas cosas del lugar donde creció y ella le conto otras del lugar donde ella creció. Descubrieron que no tenían muchas cosas en común por lo tanto tenían muchas cosas de que hablar cosas que ella no conocía o que el desconocía, eran tan distintos, pero se agradaban de verdad. Se rieron juntos un buen rato cuando el chico no se daba por vencido, de intentar pronunciar bien el nombre de Hermione, cosa que les daba mucha risa a ambos. También rieron del poco entendimiento del quidditch profesional de la chica. Si se la pasaron muy bien es una pena que se tuviera que ir… pero llego Fleur… ella la había besado, no fue para nada desagradable, pero ¿hubiese besado a Viktor? ¿Podría? ¿Quería?, bueno de seguro podría, beso a Fleur sin querer, pero era diferente ella uso sus poderes "especiales"… que era eso ¿poderes?... sin pensarlo mucho se levantó y se santo en su escritorio. Después de todo estaba conectado a la biblioteca… nunca lo había probado ¿cómo funcionaría?

Al costado del librero había un pergamino que decía ¿Qué buscas?

\- este debe ser-

Hermione roso la pluma con sus labios ¿Qué buscaba?...

-Veelas- una serie de títulos comenzaron a escribirse en el pergamino.

-Criaturas extrañas, Historia de la Magia, hiervas, extrañas costumbres, mitología, cuentos para niños…son demasiados ¿por dónde empezar?

En la torre Ravenclaf entraba una apacible Fleur, y en uno de los sillones la estaban esperando.- maldición-

-buenas tardes Sta. Fleur,

\- hola abuela como estas- dijo tranquilamente sentándose a un costado de su abuela.-

-Sta. Podría decirme Ud. porque no entro a sus clases de la tarde.

\- no se abuela si mi hermana le informo que me inscribí en la competencia. Y como competidora segura- esto lo hiso con la mera intención de manipularle el ego- me estoy preparando físicamente para mi competencia. – ya a esas alturas se le podía ver el orgullo en los ojos-

\- bien, excelente... Pero no puedes descuidar tus otras responsabilidades. Lo mejor sería que viniera a entrenarte por las mañanas.- Fleur miro suplicante al director que estaba también sentado tomando te.-

\- Lamento intervenir pero eso no será posible, la hemos recibido aquí porque comprendemos lo delicado de la situación de sus nietas, pero sería injusto para los otros participantes del sorteo si Ud. Se queda a entrenar a Fleur, ya que el concurso se trata de cómo pueden enfrentar situaciones solos.

\- muy bien Sr. Lo comprendo, si me disculpa tengo que irme...- se despidió de sus nietas con un beso en la mejilla y le dijo algo a las pequeña. Algo que la congelo por un momento…

\- cuídense chicas hasta luego, Gabriel cuida de tu hermana...

\- adiós abuela…- La chica se enfadó un poco, era cierto que Gabriel era más parecida a ella que su madre o cualquier otra Veela pero encargarle la seguridad de ambas a ella, por Merlín si era solo una niña pequeña.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, hago esto solo por diversión

Recuerden comentar cualquier cosa…. Somos un público reducido de este estilo de fanfic no dejemos que desaparezca… aún sin editora.

* * *

Capitulo 7

\- ya que todos se han ido... ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme hermana?

\- ¿yo?... no nada… si cierto… lamento mucho haberte gritado antes salir Gabriel, ven aquí señorita a cargo de su hermana mayor

-hey no me compraras con tus súper abrazos… ¿Dónde fuiste a esconderte de abuela?

\- fui a caminar afuera del colegio…

-¿sola?

\- si sola…

\- has estado muy alejada de tus amigas Fleur y de mí también… no será que…

\- no lo digas estoy bien, es solo que no se no quiero estar aquí...

\- le diremos a madre y volvemos…

-nono nono… está bien debe hacer esto ya me comprometí…

-tu eres más importante que cualquier competencia Fleur…

-estoy bien... De verdad… incluso hoy…

\- hoy que ¿? Estuve practicando control…

\- ¿con estudiantes? Eso es totalmente irresponsable… no debes estar sola cuando prácticas...

\- no fue tan así... Como sea no es importante.

La noche era silenciosa en la torre Ravenclaf, todas dormían excepto Fleur ella no podía dormir, no podía hacerlo, no sabía muy bien porque, pero tenía mucha ansiedad de salir de aquella torre, pero no podía solo le quedaba ver por la ventana, aquella ventana se podía ver casi todo el castillo por aquella ventana, se dijo asimismo mientras jugaba con el marco del gran ventanal.

Eran las 11 de la mañana no había forma que pudiera desayunar a esa hora, tal vez podría ir al comedor ella siempre era bienvenida allí… tal vez debería dormir hasta la hora del almuerzo, de seguro nadie se daría cuenta.- .-

-desde cuando golpeas Giny?

\- ¿y me preguntas? ahora tienes novio y una habitación privada….

\- detente ahí Giny, no sigas… que me duele la cabeza

\- si te ves destruida. Deja me adivinar te quedaste leyendo hasta tarde…

\- no… bueno si, era algo importante…

\- estas igual que el verano… ¿no duermes por las pesadillas?

\- ¿Qué? No… ósea como sabes de eso

\- dormimos en la misma habitación todo el verano… tu qué crees que no me despertaría ¿Qué te paso herm?- dijo sentándose en la cama y cambiando a un tono totalmente serio.

-Pero… bueno no, nada... Solo eran sueños Giny... Además no los he tenido desde que llegamos a Howard…

-Pero que, te quedaste leyendo. Te eché de menos en el desayuno…

\- nada… bueno Veelas….

\- lo escuchaste… pensé que Hermione Granger estaba por encima de los rumores... Que son para otro tipo de chica….

\- ¿escuchar qué?

\- que Fleur es un cuarto Veela… por eso todos los chicos mueren por ella.

\- ¿quién dijo eso?

\- bueno lo escuche por allí, pero no es como que lo esconda tampoco.

\- ¿es cierto que controlan a las personas con eso?

\- ¿que si controlan a las personas manipulando su libido?...

\- ¿si?

\- si es cierto, aunque no se sabe mucho de su especie, porque son súper serradas al respecto. Sus tradiciones y demás cosas son todas muy secretas...

\- aaa… eso explicaría la poca información documentada...

\- he escuchado también que pueden tomar una forma animal…

\- ¿que como los hombres lobo?

\- no… bueno a voluntad…

\- ¿cualquier ser?...

-no cualquier ser… creo que algo parecido a un pájaro o un lobo… no se no recuerdo bien…

\- mmm quisiera saber más al respecto…

\- dicen que el señor oscuro llego a ellas pidiendo que se les uniera y ellas se negaron…

\- ooo

\- si las persiguieron... T_T… muchas murieron…

\- sabes mucho… muchas cosas...

\- es lo que se dice… y mi padre es experto en lo que se dice... jajajajajaja

\- jajajajajaja

-tengo hambre vamos a las tres escobas a comer algo.

\- no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Giny, olvide por completo que es nuestro día libre.

Las calles de la ciudad siempre se llenaban de estudiantes en fin de semana, todos deambulando por las tiendas con miradas curiosas. Las tres escobas se llenaba también de estudiantes, Giny y Herm lograron sentarse ya que quedaba una mesa junto a una ventana.

-Como esta Dean Giny?- está casi se ahogó con su cerveza de mantequilla

-Bien, Bien… no se nos gustamos creo…

-Jajajaja. Algún día tendrás que admitir que te gusta Harry

-¿Qué?! No…. El ve como una hermana pequeña..

-Estoy segura de que no es tan así...

-Has visto a mi hermano esta con Lavender

-Si ella es medio irritante… pero si se gustan está bien...

-Claro… ahora no te importa como sales con el gran Viktor

-No estamos saliendo… estamos ¿conversando?

-Jajajaja ¿estas segura?.- el mesero se acercó a la mesa...

-El chico de allá le ha pagado la cuenta – Viktor la saludo discretamente desde otra mesa.-

-¿Enserio? ¿ Ahora paga tus cosas?

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Pues le sonríes, le das las gracias y disfrutas de tu desayuno gratis.

-Jajajaja puede ser… creo que mejor iré a hablar con él.

En otro lado de la ciudad,-

\- esto no es para nada bello mejor esto solo me hace recordar más que amo mi hogar

-Hay Gabriel donde está tu sentido de la aventura.

-Si hay que tener mucho sentido de la aventura para aguantar esto.

-Eres muy exagerada mira hay un café allí quieres ir

-¿un café? ¿Enserio llamaste a eso un café?

-Bueno... Es que la verdad, no se de otra forma llamarlo

-Que tal cuchitril?

-Dale una oportunidad

-Lo siento no cuentes con migo mejor iré a explorar… recuerdas sentido de la aventura..

-Ok vamos a esa plaza?

-… ¿plaza?... vamos a ese montón de árboles sin hojas…

-Viktor ¿Por qué pagas mi cuenta?

\- son mis disculpas… por irme así el otro día….

\- no importa Viktor, cuando tus profesores te llaman debes ir podría ser académico…

\- jajajajaja o podría ser quidditch profesional

De pronto una serie de cámaras se acercaron flotando.

-Herm ahora es mejor que huyamos

-¿? – no alcanzó a decir nada y el chico ya la había tomado de la mano

-Es esa periodista sin sentido de la moral mejor nos escondemos. Mira vallamos a esa plazoleta.

Después de jugar al escondite un rato se vieron en un callejón oscuro Viktor protegía a herm con su cuerpo mientras se aseguraba de que no los siguieran.

-Creo que ya estamos a salvo – dijo el chico e invito a la castaña a salir de allí.-

-Hola Hermione Granger, Viktor…-. (Dijo Fleur al verlos acercándose… -herm se ruborizo inmediatamente…- Esta es Gabriel en mi hermana.

-Hola mucho gusto… Viktor se acercó y le dio la mano a Gabriel.

-Hola… ¿estas de visita?

-Sí.. más bien vengo a cuidar de mi hermana.

-Jajajajajajajajaja… rieron los dos haciendo que Fleur se enfadara un poco.

-Pero miren quien está aquí si no son los campeones de dos escuelas, la pregunta sería ¿Qué es lo que hace esta sangre sucia con Uds.?

-DRACO….- dijo Herm…. Intentando no alterarse demasiado…

-¿espero que no te estés refiriendo a ninguna nosotras tres?- Viktor se estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas para no caerle a golpes… pero el chico le parecía demasiado pequeño como para hacerlo. Se colocó entre las chicas y Draco.

-¿Qué pasa?… tu deberías estar aquí con nosotros no interponiéndote entre nosotras y esas.

-Draco déjalo no ves que la sangre sucia ya le ha puesto correa.

-¿Qué me dices de ti Pansy?¿no eres tu acaso quien ha seguido a Draco, como un cachorrito desde el primer año?¿no deberías preocuparte de tu propia correa?

-¿Qué me has dicho sangre sucia?

-Creo que lo que te he dicho diplomáticamente ¿Pansy?... es que eres una perra.- dijo Fleur con risa haciendo que la cara de Pansy cambiara dramáticamente.- perdón…. Apele a tu inteligencia pensé que no habas entendido…

-Salgan de aquí- dijo Viktor, mientras Pansy esperaba que Draco digiera algo… pero el chico estaba bastante asustado por el tamaño de Viktor-

-Vámonos Draco este parque está invadido…. Y... tu sangre sucia, si me vuelves hablar de esa forma te arrepentirás, que no sé qué es lo que te ven estos dos, mas aún si no le dices a Viktor con quien te besas por las tardes.

-¿qué rayos estas diciendo?... – dijo herm hasta caer en cuenta de que estaba hablando, y se giró a ver a Fleur, ¿había algo de pena en sus ojos?... El semblante de Viktor estaba inamovible haciendo que Draco retrocediera un poco, y Pansy se decepciona… no…. No reacciono a la provocación-

\- Vámonos Pansy, tienes razón este debe estar hechizado….- se dieron la vuelta en dirección a salir de allí. En eso Herm con algo de culpa instintivamente tomo la muñeca de Viktor. Él se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una sonrisa para hacerle ver que no estaba molesto.

-DRACO NO!- fue lo que alcanzaron a escuchar mientras veían como Fleur y Gabriel empuñaban sus varitas para defenderse… una luz blanca comenzó a crecer desde el centro del grupo, y Viktor envolvía con sus brazos a Hermione… ella alcanzó a ver a Pansy intentando detener a Draco Haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo más cerca de donde estaban y la luz los cubrió también a ellos. Luego no se escuchaba nada. Y los Seis cayeron al suelo.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry no me pertenece hago esto por diversión….

Bien como lo prometí me estoy poniendo al día, aún sin editora así que espero no esté tan mal la gramática… me disculpo por eso.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Hermione estaba encandilada por el sol cuando intentaba abrir los ojos, llevo su mano a su frente y su cara quedo llena de arena…

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!- acomodando mejor su vista y sacudiendo su mano pudo notar que estaban en una playa- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

-Estamos en isla de Pascua…. – Dijo Gabriel-

-¿Quién nos trajo aquí?- Pregunto Viktor. Fleur y Gabriel se miraron-

-Nosotras- dijeron al mismo tiempo-

-Es un hechizo de protección que aprendimos en el verano…. Creo que lo hicimos de reflejo.

-no puedo hacer funcionar mi varita- las chicas de volvieron a mirar…-

-no puedes y no podrías en esta isla no se puede hacer magia.

-¿Nos trajeron a una isla sin magia?- Fleur se terminaba de sacudir la ropa-

-Si bueno es por protección se supone que no puedan hacer magia para que no nos puedan dañar…. Bueno se supone que es en caso de emergencia… pero descuiden vendrán por nosotros. – Dijo esto mirando a Gabriel-

-Lo lamentamos fue involuntario… el entrenamiento es bastante duro

-entrenamiento ¿-dijo Viktor-.

-Si bueno no podemos hablar de eso…

-¿es una cosa de veelas?- dijo herm, Fleur le sonrió

-Bueno vamos al refugio.

-HEY USTEDES… AYUDENME!- los chicos giraron y se dieron cuenta que Pansy estaba de pie a lado de Draco a quien le sangraba la cabeza, al parecer se había golpeado. Gabriel corrió en esa dirección pasando rápidamente a Viktor que se había puesto delante de las tres chicas. Así que el corrió para alcanzarla

-FLEUR ESTO NO DEVIA PASAR.- grito Gabriel-

-¿Por qué ellos están aquí?- dijo Hermione algo intrigada y preocupada por el sangrado del chico

-No se creó que cayeron dentro del aura… de verdad lo siento Hermione no fue intencional.- cuando las chicas llegaron con el resto Gabriel ya había vendado al chico. Viktor lo cargo y las veelas los dirigieron a algo que era como una cabaña. Para ser más exactos más que una cabaña era una casa muy linda con chimenea cocina bodega de víveres etc.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Pansy que se veía muy asustada mientras miraba a Draco todavía inconsciente en el sofá.-

-En un lugar donde no podemos hacer magia… bueno al menos no con varitas.- Respondió Fleur ofreciéndole un chocolate caliente a la chica. Pansy la tomo

-¿Por qué nos ayudan?... –después de pensárselo mejor- digo, considerando que nos han traído aquí

-Si intentas decir que es nuestra culpa, puedes salir con ese intento de mago hacia afuera Parkinson- le dijo Herm molesta- ¿Quizás que tipo de hechizo nos intentaron enviar?

-Uno de Locomotor Wibbly.. y no fui yo… fue…

-Draco… te vi intentando detenerlo- dijo Viktor- mejor no nos peleamos mas hasta que nos vengan a buscar.. Parece que está anocheciendo.

-Si Fleur cuanto demoraran?- dijo Hermione-

-No lo sé, cuando les llegue el mensaje.- dijo esto y miro a Gabriel.

-Porque esa mirada –pregunto Pansy un poco alarmada.

-Fleur se sentó en uno de los sillones y miro un rato el suelo-

-Es posible que la última vez que llegamos se hallan demorado una semana en venir a buscarnos…. Pienso que fue parte del entrenamiento no que faltara el mensaje.

-A mi me preocupa el estado del chiquillo ese.

-Jajajajajajajajajaj

-De que te ríes Herm

-Que hasta tu hermanita pequeña le dice chiquillo a Draco…- Viktor se apoyó al lado de herm.

-Si bueno no es que tenga la forma de un chico de nuestra edad-

-Jajajajajajajaja.- todos rieron un rato incluida Pansy.

Luego de que Fleur y Hermione prepararan algo de comer y todos comieran algo. Hermione salió un rato para ver las estrellas. Recordó que en su casa había siempre mucha iluminación y en el colegio también, pero allí no había nada de luces miro al cielo y pudo ver las estrellas regadas por todo el cielo. Suspiro e inhalo profundamente al percatarse de ya no estaba sola. Pero sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Es verdad….-

-El que- dijo el chico-

-Me bese con alguien ese día que paseamos la tarde juntos….

-Lo se… no es como si estuviéramos juntos nos estamos conociendo recuerdas…

-¿Lo sabes?

-Es posible que allá vuelto ese día…

-Ho… - Hermione bajo la cabeza sentía profundamente que le debía una explicación..—

-Hey no te avergüences… no le diré a nadie…

-A…. sobre eso…- Hermione dudo un poco sobre decirle o no lo que sucedió ese día… ni ella estaba segura…- muchas gracias-

-Hoy te iba a preguntar, ¿si podíamos seguir conociéndonos?… o ¿ya estas con alguien?- el chico se sonrojo un poco al decir esto.

-A sobre eso… - hiso una pausa y se acercó a los labios de él...- si quiero conocerte.- Hermione le dio un pequeño roce a los labios del chico con los suyos.- más- dijo… entrando luego a la cabaña… dejando a un muy emocionado Viktor afuera.-

Hermione entro rápidamente a la casa a una de las habitaciones y se preguntaba de donde había sacado eso… que fue eso… se preguntaba… Como había tenido el valor de tomarse semejante libertad con Viktor, el de verdad le caía bien pero hacer eso…. Debía dejar de juntarse con Giny esto le estaba afectando.

-Te ves algo alterada… ¿estás bien?- dijo Fleur sentándose en la cama.

-Si lo estoy… creo- dijo con una sonrisa que ni la sorpresa del ingreso de la chica a la habitación pudo quitarle.

-Pareces feliz entre todo este enredo.- dijo mirando al suelo. Hermione cayó en cuenta de donde estaban y en qué situación estaban así que se acercó a la chica que estaba un poco preocupada.-

-Bueno a pesar de que no podemos hacer magia y que tenemos que hacer quehaceres domésticos, técnicamente es como ir a visitar a mis padres….- dijo mirando alegremente a la Veela. Esta le devolvió la mirada dedicándole una sonrisa-

-Lamento mucho interrumpirlas chicas pero creo que debemos repartirnos las habitaciones porque no me quedare durmiendo en la alfombra al lado de Draco…-

-Como si no fuera tu mejor sueño hecho realidad...- murmuro la castaña.-

-Dijiste algo intento de mujer a medias… no te está esperando Viktor afuera.- esto último irrito un poco a Fleur…

-Tiene razón ya es hora de dormir esta habitación es grande así que quédensela ustedes dos.- las dos chicas se miraron con desprecio.

-Estas de broma.- protesto Pansy

-Obio que esta de broma cierto Fleur.- la rubia se puso de pie y camino a la puerta.

-No, es lo más lógico, quedan otras dos Habitaciones y elijo a mi hermana, y obviamente no podemos dejar que Viktor duerma con Hermione, con las ganas que le tiene, ni podemos dejarla con Draco por que la mataría mientras duerme así que buenas noches.

-Hey Fleur..- ya era demasiado tarde se había ido.

-Bueno Grenger supongo que buenas noches…. Lamento haber interrumpido tu sesión de besos con la Veela, es que de verdad no sé qué te ven..- dicho esto se metió en baño para darse una ducha.

Afuera de la habitación Gabriel y Viktor conversaban de cosas mundanas, cuando salió Fleur

-Ok vamos a dormir Gabriel.. Pansy a decidido dormir con Hermione esta noche así que vamos a nuestra habitación.

-Tú crees que es correcto dejarlas solas – dijo Viktor un poco confundido-

-Si… yo sé que tampoco quieres que duerma con migo pero definitivamente no dormirá contigo…Vamos Gabriel.- dijo saliendo inmediatamente de la Habitación-

-Lo siento no sé qué le pasa debe estar cansada nos vemos mañana.- dijo Gabriel siguiendo a su hermana.

Más tarde en la habitación de Fleur y Gabriel.

-Pero que es lo que tienes mujer. ¿Porque atacaste así al chico?.-

-Solo estoy… algo no se… cansada…- dijo arrojándose sobre la cama.

-Pero Fleur….. A no…. Tú me dices que es lo que de verdad te pasa.

-No lo sé está bien solo que me molesta tener que saber cuándo esos dos se acercan la energía que irradian me desagrada… por separado están bien.. pero cuando se juntan….

-O Merlín… Fleur que no te das cuenta de que es lo que está pasando. Estas celosa.. Sabes lo que significa eso no?

-Quien yo… no me molestes sabes que no hay manera, la única forma de que este celosa es que me halla enamorado. Y las veelas nos enamoramos una vez en la vida…- después de haber dicho esto se sentó de golpe. Y su hermana se sentó con cuidado al lado de ella.

-Eso explica muchas cosas… ¿no crees?

-No….. Mil veces no…. No puede ser…

-Si Fleur esta pasando..

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Soy muy joven para esto..

-Puede suceder en cualquier momento.

-Que dirá abuela…- dijo ya sollozando-

-Tranquila todo estará bien… además abuela ya sabe…

-Vamos a dormir un poco y mañana ya todo será más claro

A la mañana siguiente Hermione fue la primera en despertar. A pesar de que Pansy llego a dormir cuando ella ya estaba dormida cuando despertó en la mañana su primer impulso fue alejarse de ella lo que más pudo. Así que se dispuso a hacer el desayuno. Mientras preparaba algo de café y huevos revueltos pensó en ir a comprar algo de pan y luego recordó que no sabía dónde estaba así que decidió hacer unos hotkakes. Comenzó a preguntarse cuando vendrían por ellos.

\- Albus tenemos que hablar de algo importante

\- dime minerva… los chicos no han vuelto aun

\- ya ha pasado una noche creo que debemos informar a las familias de que no volvieron de hosmade

\- me acaba de llegar una lechuza… que dice que las chicas Delacour fueron atacadas por lo que fueron transportadas a un lugar seguro en territorio Veela así que no podemos hacer nada.

\- ud cree que los demás chicos estén todos allí.

\- me preocupa más quien fue que ataco a las chicas. Y tú sabes lo que pasara si llamamos a Lucio o Narcisa..

\- Rita dice que vio a Hermione con Viktor mientras planeaban escaparse juntos al mundo muggle.

\- tu sabes que Rita no es confiable, yo creo que ella los vio escapar de sus cámaras.

\- esperemos un poco más le envié una lechuza a (abuela de Fleur).. Espero que me responda pronto, a lo mejor están todos juntos. Confío en que si fueron atacados, Fleur se los llevo a todos a un lugar seguro.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry no me pertenece….

Subo este capítulo esperando que les guste cualquier cosa no olviden comentar.

* * *

Capitulo 9

Todos despertaron de mejor humor ese día, incluyendo a Draco, quien de hecho despertó ese día. Gabriel en contra de la voluntad de Draco le reviso el vendaje cerciorándose de algo que ella ya intuía, el sangrado había parado, lo más probable era que el chico se había desmallado y no que estaba inconsciente a causa del golpe. Hermione les sirvió desayuno a medida de que se levantaban, tomándose un tiempo especial para servirle a Viktor quien le recibió el desayuno con una sonrisa, mientras también le tocaba la mano que ella había puesto en su hombro. Eso termino por arruinarle la mañana a Fleur quien ya no tenía hambre y se disculpó con todos y se levantó.

\- Cuanto más crees que se demoren Gabriel- pregunto Viktor dándose cuenta de que Fleur necesitaba algo de espacio.-

\- No lo sé muy bien... Como no lo se les diré algunas cosas, no podemos mezclarnos con los nativos...

\- O dios son salvajes – Dijo Hermione

\- No lo son por lo mismo entienden que tienen un solo aeropuerto y que la posibilidad de haber llegado en vote es improbable estamos en medio del pacífico.- todos rieron un poco por la sobre reacción que tubo Hermione, debido a la gran cantidad de películas muggles que había visto.

\- Y la comida solo aparece es un misterio que la abuela no nos quiso deslumbrar así que creo que podemos ir a la playa de aquí cerca nadie viene por aquí, así que por lo demás no hay de qué preocuparse.

\- ¿Yo también?- pregunto Draco tímidamente

\- A si te perdiste eso,- dijo Pansy- estamos de tregua hasta que nos vengan a buscar por lo que haremos como que no nos odiamos.

\- ¿Tienes alguna objeción a eso Draco?- dijo Viktor dándole una mirada severa-

\- No por mi estará bien… pero si le dicen a alguien lo negare todo…

\- Notros también- dijo rápidamente Hermione- no es como si quisiéramos que fueras nuestro amigo.- Viktor le levanto una ceja y le dio un sonrisa- pero como decía Pansy, ya que nos odiamos vamos a la playa juntos.- dijo mirando más a Viktor como buscando su aprobación. En eso Gabriel ya estaba junto a su hermana.

\- Oye tranquila somos veelas recuerdas, nosotras nunca perdemos.

\- Si… tienes razón mejor me voy por un traje de baño.

\- Si le diré a los demás que busquen algo en el baúl.

El clima era muy bueno a diferencia del colegio ya que allá estaba empezando el inverno, donde se encontraban estaba empezando el verano. Luego de que todos buscaran trajes de baño se dirigieron a la playa. Draco se puso unas bermudas, Viktor unos shorts, Pansy un traje de baño de dos piezas verde, Gabriel tenia puesto un traje de dos piezas blanco con un pareo del mismo color que le cubría la parte de abajo, Fleur en cambio tenia puesto un bikini de color azul, y Hermione un trikini negro.

\- No pensé que fueras una persona de playa

\- Y que se supone que es eso- le dijo Pansy a Herm.

\- Tu sabes una persona que le gusta asolearse, nadar y llenarse de arena- le dijo mientras intentaba colocarse bajo el quitasol intentando no llenar de arena la toalla.

\- Jajaajajajaj, se ve que tu no, pero debo admitir que no imagine nunca que detrás de esa imagen de ratón de biblioteca tuvieras la personalidad para usar un traje de baño como ese..

\- No es como si tuviera muchas opciones.- las dos chicas sonrieron, ninguna de las dos lo diría pero de algún modo no se odiaban realmente.

* * *

-Minerva que bueno que estas aquí acabo de recibir este pergamino de la abuela de Fleur, me dice que están todos los chicos con ella y que están bien, pero que se le será imposible traérselos hoy, mañana los traerá devuelta al colegio.

\- Que alivio, no han llegado lechuzas para los chicos así que supongo que no genero mucho daño… sus amigos si están algo preocupados.

\- Les diremos lo que les dijimos ayer que nos están ayudando en una actividad especial del colegio.

* * *

En un lugar de la isla de pascua, los chicos disfrutan de la playa excepto Fleur, que está algo distraída y no sabe cómo acercarse a los demás. Pero esto no pasa desapercibido por su abuela que se encontraba en las cercanías sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

\- Fleur de mis dos nietas tenías que ser tan tímida… como no aprovechas tus dones…. Es una pena que sucediera tan pronto, pero no importa esto solo te ara más fuerte. Pelea….

Ya se acercaba el medio día y Pansy saliendo del agua se dirigió a Fleur.

\- Yo creo que ya es hora iré a cocinar el almuerzo… vienes…

\- Si creo que si… no es como si pudiera hacer algo más…- dijo mirando como Viktor se recataba al lado de Hermione que estaba sentada bajo el quitasol, los dos se sonreían y esto incomodo más a la rubia- si definitivamente vámonos.

Gabriel que estaba jugando con paletas de playa con Draco, el cual era increíblemente bueno para el asunto... se quedó mirando como su hermana se alejaba con Pansy.

\- No te preocupes no la morderá - dijo Draco al ver la expresión de preocupación de chica…

\- Yo espero que mi hermana no la muerda- dijo con preocupación-

\- Jajajajajajaaj- la chica también rio después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero igual se quedaron jugando.

Hermione se quedó viendo a las chicas irse algo se le removió en el estómago pero fingió que no le pasaba nada y presto más atención a Viktor.

\- Hey, francesa… donde están los tomates- dijo la chica medio perdida en la bodega que estaba llena de alimentos varios.

\- Pansy, te dije que en la primera repisa a la derecha, espera pongo el espagueti y voy.

\- Guau, tienen muchas cosas aquí, en la casa de mis padres es algo parecido pero a padre le molestaba mucho que entrara a la cocina o a la bodega o a cualquier parte que significara que rebaje de algún modo de mi posición- dijo mirando un poco al suelo y recordando la forma áspera en la que su padre le decía las cosas.- pero menos mal que estas aquí o moríamos de hambre

\- Jajajajaja, mi abuela y medre nos enseñaron a cocinar desde muy pequeñas es parte de ser una buena Veela sabes, eso de todos los métodos de conquista y etiqueta.- le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva, después de todo las dos venían de familias muy estrictas con sus tradiciones familiares eso era muy duro, la gente que lo veía desde afuera podría pensar que no pero ellas lo vivieron así que se comprendieron inmediatamente.- Ven deja enseñarte el arte de hacer pasta…. Que a pesar de que muchos digan que es muy difícil es una de las recetas más simples ya veras como te gusta.

\- Jajajajaja… gracias -murmuro bajito-

\- De nada.

Cortaron, pelaron sofrieron y Fleur le enseño a la pelinegra todo clases de técnicas para la cocina a decir la verdad se la estaban pasando muy bien. En eso llegaron el resto de los chicos de la playa.

\- O eso huele muy bien- dijo Viktor arrojándose en un sillón.

\- A no… tú te levantas y te vas a duchar para sacarte toda la arena y es para todos, después vienen comer.- dijo Gabriel al entrar-

\- Jajajajaja – todo rieron un poco al ver como la chica pequeña tomaba el control de la situación, era un poco cómico que una niña tan pequeña les diera órdenes a todos.-

\- Ahora mismo voy dijo Draco, haciendo caso con rapidez.

\- Quien cocino todo esto, -dijo Hermione acercándose a la comida-

\- Nosotras- dijo Fleur enseguida-

\- Oooo definitivamente tienen habilidades para esto.

Viktor salió de la habitación solo con toalla haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaran… todas excepto Gabriel.

\- Hey en esta ducha no hay jabón – Gabriel siendo la única, al parecer, con habilidades motrices, camino hasta la bodega y después de un segundo le entrego uno.

\- Espero que sea de tu agrado es de avena y miel.

\- Si no te preocupes, es perfecto.

El chico volvió a entrar a la habitación y Gabriel se giró para ver las caras de las chicas.

\- Que pasa… como si no lo hubiesen visto en shorts en la playa..- en eso Fleur se gira para ver a Hermione que por alguna razón después del comentario de su hermana se sonrojo aún mas.

\- Ese es buen punto -dijo Parkinson que volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo sin dejar de ver la molestia de Fleur.- No te preocupes, a mí también me desagrada ver a esos dos juntos, pero no pasas desapercibida por ella tampoco.- le dijo Parkinson al oído a Fleur haciendo que esta riera un poco.

\- Hey vamos a prepararnos para comer Grenger.- Hermione salió de su trance y asintió.

\- No me llames Grenger dime Hermione.-

\- No te has ganado que te llame por tu nombre- dijo levantando una ceja-

Hermione se fue de allí pensando en lo extrañas que eran las chicas Delacour, a lo mejor era algo Veela. Después de que todos comieran todos buscaron algo que hacer, Viktor salió a buscar leña para la chimenea, Pansy se quedó lavando la loza, Hermione se fue a la bodega a ver si podía encontrar algún libro y Gabriel se sentó al lado de Draco para revisarle la herida. Fleur se acercó a Pansy y decidió ayudarle a lavar.

\- Oye, por crees que me gusta Hermione.-dijo solo para que ella la escuchara.

\- En serio… las vi besándose.- Fleur hiso una mueca

\- Si bueno… eso fue… bueno educativo-

\- Jajajajaja dime a cuantas personas les has explicado lo que es una Veela de esa forma.

\- Mmm solo a ella… - La pelinegra suspiro.

\- Mira yo conozco a veelas mi padre tienes tratos empresariales con ellas, y sé que no tienes opción, solo te enamoras y ya.

\- Pero de ella?

\- Ok¿? ¿Me estas preguntando a mí?, como no sabes que es lo que sientes

\- Yo pensé .. ósea sé que algo raro estaba pasando, pero estaba convencida que era Viktor.

\- Jajajaja, te he visto cuando estas solo con Viktor te dan ganas de matarlo, pero cuando estás sola con Hermione no es matarla lo que quieres…. A menos de que te acuerdes de Viktor…-

\- Hooo. – dijo Fleur, dándose cuenta de que de verdad se había enamorado de Hermione la prefecta premio anual Grenger…

\- ¿En serio no lo habías notado?... para ser una estudiante de último año pareces mas una niña de primero, con razón tu hermana se ve mucho más madura que tu.-

Las dos giraron para ver a Gabriel y rieron al mismo tiempo, y esta negó con la cabeza, mientras seguía concentrada en la cabeza del chico.

No había ningún libro interesante o eso creía, así que decidió salir a caminar, tal vez se encontraba a Viktor, para decirle que en la bodega había encontrado mucha leña apilada ya que al parecer en aquella isla los arboles no eran parte del paisaje. Después de caminar un poco la chica se dio cuenta de que no había puesto especial atención al paisaje incluso había un gran volcán en medio, pensó en ir a explorar pero recordó que los nativos no podían verla, en una cuesta se encontró con Viktor quien tenía algunas ramitas, al lado de él.

\- Hola

\- Hola…

\- No sé cómo decirte esto- dijo con vos seria haciendo que el chico se preocupara. Y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

\- Bueno la verdad es que lamento decirte que… la bodega está llena de leña para la chimenea.. jajajaja

\- Me asustaste… jajajaja- pasaron algunos minutos silencio y el chico se acercó a sus labios.

\- Espera…- protesto colocando su frente en el pecho de Viktor al mismo tiempo que suspiraba profundamente.

\- Lo siento, no te sientas obligada.

\- No.. no es eso… es solo que….

\- Estas confundida ¿?

\- Si bueno… me… gustas… pero…

\- Lo se… bueno no lo sé pero… lo que quiero decir es que mantengamos esto divertido, es decir si se coloca muy denso para ti o para mí nos lo decimos y lo detenemos o pactamos otras condiciones ¿si?- le dijo tomando su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, intentando establecer eso que estaban haciendo juntos y que no tenía nombre y que al parecer a él no le importaba tenerlo tampoco.-

\- ¿Estás seguro?, ¿y si te enamoras, '?¿o si yo me enamoro y tu no?-

\- Tranquila... eso lo podemos ver después si… cuando suceda... ahora me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y conocerte, y como te dije te vi besándote con Fleur y no me molesta… siempre y cuando a ella no le moleste y confió en ti y sé que no me ocultaras nada y yo haré lo mismo yo te prometo sinceridad está bien.

\- Esta bien.- dicho esto Hermione se sintió mucho más tranquila, incluso se sintió aliviada, le agrado mucho el hecho de que el chico aunque que pensara que entre ella y Fleur hubiera algo, él no estaba mal con eso después de todo solo se estaban conociendo, no quiso hacerle entender que eso no estaba pasando y que en realidad no había nada entre las dos. Pero el chico la saco de sus pensamientos y la beso tiernamente en los labios y ella serró sus ojos y le correspondió. Los disfrutaron del momento íntimo.

\- además fue como sexy verlas.- Hermione se colocó completamente roja- y el chico rio, mostrándole a la chica que era más broma que nada.

Ya cuando estaba atardeciendo los dos chicos entraron a la casa, los demás estaban sentados jugando un juego de mesa de hecho se veían muy entretenidos.

\- Que bueno que volvieron ninguno de nosotros quiso salir a buscarlos y encontrarlos en quizás que situación.- Dijo Pansy, el chico mostro las ramas que recogió y solo camino hacia la chimenea. Hermione se sentó JUNTO A Gabriel que dio una mirada de decepción…

\- En el futuro quedémonos cerca… si nos pueden venir a buscar en cualquier momento.- Dijo Gabriel, Hermione solo asintió.

La tarde continuo tranquila, se rieron mucho, se contaron historias. Enserio se habían olvidado que se odiaban. Ya era tarde así que empezaron uno a uno a despedirse de los otros en dirección a sus habitaciones.

\- Hey Hermione- dijo Pansy por primera vez en su vida el nombre de la castaña.

\- Que es lo que sucede- pregunto al otro lado de la cama.

\- Te gusta más Fleur o Viktor- la chica se quedó un poco sorprendida por la pregunta tan directa.

\- Bueno… creo que me gusta Viktor… no creo que me guste Fleur.- Pansy entorno los ojos

\- A qué bueno porque creo que ella me gusta- la chica sintió algo de angustia, y mantuvo el silencio- ¿como te sentiste con eso?

\- Ooo- solo pudo decir sonrojándose

\- Si … oooo… por Merlín si no les dicen jamás se dan cuenta.- dijo dejando de darle la espalda.

\- Ahora que lo sabes cuál es la respuesta?

\- Yo… no lo sé… es que nunca creí que me podría gustar una chica, no savia que tenía opción.

\- No la tienes te gustan las personas que te gustan y ya está… no se puede luchar contra eso lo puedes esconder si quieres pero no cambiara el hecho de que te gustan las personas que te gustan.

\- A ti también… te gustan...

\- Las chicas?... la verdad me angustado muy pocas personas en mi vida así que no lo descarto.

\- Guau eres más profunda de lo que pareces- dejo escapar-

\- Y tu eres menos lista de lo que aparentas jajajajaja

\- Jajajajaj- no le molesto como creía, no se sentía ninguna mala intención detrás de aquel comentario al contrario se sentía cómodo.

\- Pero ya durmamos y no te acerques tanto a mí que no seré tu experimento…

Mientras en la habitación de las chicas Delacour, una chica rubia pequeña consolaba a una chica alta.

\- Hey, de verdad pensaste que era Viktor

\- No lo sé es guapo no.

\- Fleur tu Veela supo tus preferencias antes que tú. Tu poder afecta a las chicas y eso es muy raro, lo sabes solo se da en muy pocas veelas que le gustan las cicas y aún así no en todas… hay muchas veelas que les gustan las chicas pero no tienen esa habilidad.

\- Es que no se…

\- Lo que te pasa a ti es que te has alejado de todo lo que tenga que ver con tu herencia, y eso te hecho pensar como una bruja común

\- Mi herencia no me define…

\- No, no lo hace pero es parte de ti, tenías tanto miedo de no desarrollar habilidades que cuando llegaron no quisiste aceptarlo

\- No es así.

\- Si lo es, eres una Veela, tenemos costumbres raras quieras o no, y amamos de forma diferente porque somos diferentes y ya esta, las veelas nos enamoramos de chicas o de chicos, por siempre, somos criaturas ligadas al amor, y nos puede pasar con quien menos esperamos. Y tenemos tres opciones enamoramos a quien amamos, obligamos a quien amamos, o lo dejamos ir teniendo en cuenta de que nuestra fuerza, ánimo y corazón se romperán por siempre hasta que esa persona esté a nuestro lado… así es no hay otra opción.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ya sabes la respuesta y es porque somos veelas, y tu debes dejar de apartar tu Veela de tu lado, porque ella quiere reconocer a quien ama y tú la has estado conteniendo.

No lo podía creer su nieta pequeña su preferida (en secreto), estaba tan grande, había crecido tanto. Definitivamente había superado sus expectativas. No es que no quisiera a Fleur la amaba, pero como le dijo su hermana ella quiso alejarse de su herencia, y eso la afecto personalmente, porque rechazar su herencia era rechazarla a ella. En la mañana se los llevaría Hogwarts no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer por su nieta, ahora era todo decisión de ella.


End file.
